Goddanm Those Menstrual Cramps!
by Lynni Loves Tobio
Summary: Aching hips and stomach force 9th Grader Toukou Oike to the infirmary, where she has a perculiar run in with 10th Grader Tetsumi Watarigani that leaves her wondering if the fluttering in her heart is just a symptom of her period, or something else? This is a story set in a Genderbent GirlsOnly!Highschool AU. Pairing is Tobio/Tetsuya.


"Oike-chan, I'd apreciate it if you would please wake up and pay attention!"

All the eyes in the classroom turned to the desk in the back corner to see a mop of blonde curls slowly rise off the desktop and soon a pair of Hazel eyes shimmering with unshed tears appeared to blink through the mess of pale gold. There were some whispers among the class as the girl pulled her hair out of her face and allowed the class to see her Paler-Than-Usual face. She sat up and leaned back, folding her arms on the desk. It was strange, Toukou Oike loved math class. There was no way she could fall asleep in math class. Out of nowhere, obviosly unseen by the teacer, a messily folded piece of paper came flying onto Toukou's desk. Toukou cautiously opened the note and read the message.

Are you okay? You never fall asleep in class, let alone math class. What's wrong Toukou-chan? :(  
- Ryushi

Toukou looked up at the bluenette looking worridly at her. Toukou made a face and mouthed out the words; "I'll tell you later." Ryushi nodded and turned back to the lesson. Toukou slowly bent forward, gripping her stomach tightly. It wasn't her stomach per-say, but it was a throbbing pain in her hips and around her belly button, like someone had stabbed her into the hips and the knives went diagonally into her uterus. It hurt pretty bad. Soon the bell rang for lunch and the girls went to the caffeteria. Toukou didn't even bother getting in the lunch line and decided to go to the tables. The strong smell of Beef Strogonoff was making her nauesous and she felt food would be too much for her digestional track to handle. Toukou just sat by herself at a table in the corner, her arms pressed against her stomach to support her aching guts. After suffering in silence for a little bit, Toukou was joined by her best friend, Ryushi Fukami.

"Hey Toukou!" Ryushi's smile faded when she noticed Toukou didn't have any food in front of her "...You're not going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry..." Toukou mumbled. Ryushi looked worried.

"Do you not feel well?" she asked, placing one of her delicate, pale, hands on Toukou's shoulder.

"Kinda..." Ryushi looked down to see Toukou's hand gripping her stomach.

"Is it your stomach?" Toukou blushed and shrugged. It was hard to talk about, as she knew why it was hurting so much.

"Yeah..."

"Mabye you should go see the nurse?" Ryushi suggested.

"It's not too bad, I'll wait it out..." Toukou mumbled.

After lunch the girls went to Launguege Arts class, and the cramp in Toukou's stomach was getting worse and worse.

"Oike-chan? Oike-chan? Are you okay?" In the middle of class, Toukou shot up from her desk to see everyone staring at her.

"Why is Toukou-chan crying?"

"Is she okay?"

"Are you alright Toukou-chan?" Were questions from the students around her. Toukou touched her cheek to feel sticky wet tears. She hadn't even realized she was crying. The teacher came over and placed a hand on Toukou's shoulder.

"Oike-chan, do you need to go to the infirmary to lie down for a bit?" Toukou nodded slowly and stood up, then left the room. She made her way into infirmary. She see looked around and saw no nurse, which meant she had to just lie down for awhile. She went over to a bed and sat down on it, or did she?

"YIKES!" Toukou had sat ON someone. Toukou screeched and jumped out of the bed. She turned around to see a scraggly-haired brunette sitting up. "Watch where you sit, crabcakes!" The crab reference and crab-shaped hairpin made it obvious who she sat on was the infamous, crab-loving, trouble maker, Watarigani Tetsumi. Toukou fell onto her butt and stared up at the tall 10th grader who was standing over her and glaring down at the smalled 9th grader angrilly. Toukou couldn't stop herself, so she started to cry. Tetsumi's eyes went wide in horror as she dropped to her knees and proceeded to console the sobbing girl. "Hey, I didn't mean to yell! I'm sorry!" Toukou sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry... It's just... Uhg..." Toukou groaned in pain and clutched her stomach, curling up.

"Got your downstairs neighbor?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Red week? Bloody Mary? You know?" Tetsumi leaned in close. "Your period~?" Toukou's face went cherry red.

"U-Ummm... yeah..." Tetsumi stood up and proceeded to giggle her signature laugh.

"Kanininininininini~!" Toukou also stood up and sat on a bed as she watched Tetsumi cross over to the Nurse's medicine cabinet.

"Baka!" Toukou shouted. "You can't go in there without the nurse!" Tetsumi turned around with a finger to her lips, shushing Toukou, then went into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle labeled CHEWABLE TYLENOL. Tetsumi popped four out of the bottle. She walked back over to Toukou, giving her 3 of the pink tablets and popping the forth in her own mouth as she lied down on a bed.

"Umm..."

"Mmmmmmmm bubblegum flavour..." Tetsumi mumbled to herself as she chewed the tylenol tablet. Toukou reluctantly chewed her three tylenol tablets and then lied down.

"So why are you in here?"

"Usually I'd be faking to get out of a test, but my head was pounding like a mother crabber." Tetsumi rubbed her temple with two fingers. "So I guess you're in here for a menstrual cramp, eh?" Toukou nodded in shame.

"Yeah..."

"Don't look so ashamed! I can't even count how many times a menstrual cramp kept me up all night! It's hard I know..." Tetsumi sat up and opened her arms to Toukou, who looked like she was about to cry. Toukou slowly got up and went over to accept a hug from the older girl, sniffling into her shoulder and staining her white blouse with tears. Tetsumi hummed to the younger girl and rubbed her back. After waiting for the tylenol to kick in while sitting in Tetsumi's lap, the bell rang for next class, meaning the girls had to go back to class. Tetsumi groaned.

"Dang, I hate math class! Why couldn't I get a headache in Math Class instead!?" Toukou giggled.

"I like math class."

"Nerd." Tetsumi stated blatantly. "But your a pretty cute nerd." Toukou blushed. The two then went to the door, but before Toukou and Tetsumi left, Tetsumi planted a quick peck of a kiss on Toukou's cheeks.

"Wha?!" Toukou blushed furiously as Tetsumi hurried out of the infirmary to math class, leaving a flustered Toukou to saunter off to History class, wondering what this swelling happiness in her heart was...

* * *

Here's a key of names in case you were confused on who's who-

Toukou-Tobio  
Tetsumi-Tetsuya  
Ryushi-Ryutaro.


End file.
